


Аромат чебреца

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyday Life, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Аромат чебреца

У Северуса вечно ледяной нос и кончики ушей, и пальцы мерзнут до мелкой, неприятной дрожи. Красной сеткой проступает по сухой, усталой коже морозец, заставляя зельевара недовольно хмуриться, дергать носом и сгибать коченеющие пальцы в попытках разогнать кровь, неосознанно и почти болезненно. Ремус не удивляется, но готовит ему из раза в раз горячий шоколад с ирландским виски.

О характере и жизни Снейпа ходит достаточно слухов, и едва ли у мага вроде него недостаточно средств или магии, чтобы избавить себя от столь мелких, раздражающих обстоятельств, но в пределах собственной территории, личных четырех стен, Северус, как раз, тот человек, что может месяцами и даже более не замечать сломанной ручки у кухонного шкафа, или замерзающих конечностей. Его слабости и человечность проявляются в столь мелких, несерьезных моментах, что Люпину определенно тоскливо осознавать на сколько этот человек до сих пор несчастен.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Северус уже не оборачивается на него, косит на несколько секунд взгляд от своего дневника и возвращается к кривоватым строчкам чернил. В личных записях он пишет почти небрежно, быстро и с большим количеством шифровок, словно составляет, по меньшей мере, рецепт нового, опасного зелья. Привычка шпиона, оставшаяся в крови, въевшаяся под шкуру и не способная выстираться даже спустя годы после войны, победы, короткой, но настоящей смерти.

— Шоколад и плед. Тебе будет полезно, — Ремус больше не спрашивает разрешения пройти дальше порога или позаботиться. Оставляет дымящуюся чашку, зачарованную на сохранения тепла, у свободного края стола, подальше от старых и новых книг, и тем более записей самого волшебника. Кладет сложенный, потертый местами плед неподалеку, зная, что позже Северус выпьет горячего, разомлеет, размякнет изнутри и позволит нелепо-клетчатой ткани укутать себя. Люпин заботится о зельваре немногословно и размеренно, изучая границы позволенной территории и неспешно, терпеливо их расширяя.

Когда его только пустили в этот дом, позволили пережить тяжелые времена, не прогнали с мокрого порога, а разрешили войти под крышу, воздух между ними почти искрил. Старые, слишком долго рубцевавшиеся шрамы, оставленные мародерами, не давали Снейпу покоя. Свежие, очередные ссадины Люпина смалывали, подтачивая его небрежную жизнерадостность и умение идти дальше, вперед. Им пришлось не мало пережить, перетерпеть, перетереть друг в друге, чтобы достигнуть таких вечеров, когда горчащий от книжной пыли воздух дома Спейпов разбавлялся не только запахами зелий из небольшой, домашней мастерской Северуса, но и пряными, сладковатыми ароматами домашнего уюта. Впрочем, едва ли хоть кто-то кроме них двоих смог бы его назвать таковым.

Ремус мог позволить себе устроиться в той же комнате, где работал зельевар, поближе к камину, зарыться в собственную, потрепанную домашнюю мантию, все еще удачно греющую такими вечерами, и покачивать в пальцах чашку с травяным настоем. Тем самым, что советовал чаще пить Снейп, настаивая на его пользе для здоровья. Северус в целом очень любил настаивать, порой ненавязчиво втаптывая оппонента в грязь, доказывает его несостоятельность в том или ином вопросе, или попросту разрешая самому себе потешить самолюбие, возвращая очередного выскочку-зазнайку на месте. Люпина забавляли подобные развлечения-слабости соседа, которые тот умел смаковать с чувством, но преподносить обществу, как нечто несерьезное, недостойное его внимания. В душе мастер зелий все еще немного оставался мальчишкой, нуждающимся в заботе и внимании, чужом признании, по которому тосковал почти каждый живой человек. Люпин не осуждал и понимал, отдавая то, что мог, заботясь, как умел и принимая заботу самого Северуса, которую не многим удавалось с ходу понять.

Снейп умело маскировал помощь, не прибегая к особым хитростям, но играя на человеческих чувствах по нотам, зная их почти наизусть, опасаясь выдать свое участие, беспокойство, показать, что под иссохшими и задубевшими корками, которые демонстрировались его окружению оставалось и жило что-то теплое, мягкое, на столько живое, что беззащитное. И от того его поступки удавалось понимать лишь взрослым, проницательным людям, а принимать еще меньшему числу, которое оборотень смог бы сосчитать по пальцам на своих руках, даже если бы те оказались не совсем целы. И, к своему удовольствию, Ремус входил в то число, сумев пробраться дальше прочих, поселиться под кожей мрачного мага, раствориться в его жизни, оставаясь в ней ненавязчиво, протягивая руку, когда тот нуждался и принимая помощь в ответ, с теплой усмешкой в седеющие усы.

— Отвратительно. Ты, должно быть, опустошил целую сахарницу, когда готовил это, — Северус ворчал так каждый раз, делая первые глотки согревающего напитка, передергивался едва заметно и расслаблял плечи, давая сладкому теплу скатиться, и свернуться внутри себя.

— Разумеется, — не оборачиваясь от каминного пламени и даже не поднимая смеженных век, отзывался Ремус, — нужно будет купить его и еще сливки, и тмин. Приготовить вечером мяса?

Наверное, ни один из их знакомых не поверил бы, расскажи они о том, как проходят совместные вечера в обветшалом домике, в Паучьем тупике. Что можно не меньше получаса обсуждать с Северусом травы, еду, простые бытовые моменты, отвлекаясь этими короткими разговорами от многочасовых бесед, когда они работали над зельями для оборотней, над подкинутыми новым Министром магическими следами приспешников Лорда, над артефактами, и в конце концов, тех самых бесед в которых они могло до хрипоты спорить о вещах, как исключительно научных, так и не имеющих ясных доказательств, затерявшихся в веках.

Жмуря тяжелые веки, Люпин любил размышлять в такие вечера о том на сколько недооцененным собеседником и человеком казался многим Снейп, и на сколько тот сам привык быть таковым. Даже если бы сам Северус увидел себя со стороны, то, Ремус готов был поклясться, тот не поверил бы на сколько оживленным и искренним может быть.

Впрочем, и эту тайну, как и порядочно других, Лунатик предпочитал хранить не рассказывая, с тем же удовольствием, с каким зельевар позволял себе издеваться над глупцами, разрешая себе оставить эти особенные кусочки человека в личное пользование. Мысль о том, что кто-то, пусть даже и сам Снейп, однажды увидят Северуса таким, каким тот становился в подобные вечера, принималась ворочаться недовольным, сердитым зверем ревности в груди Люпина. И пусть чай от этого начинал неприятно горячить, он не собирался что-либо менять, с чувством собственничества мирясь легче, чем допуская мысль о том, что кто-то может осмелиться и попытаться все это у него отнять.


End file.
